Relic
Relic is a hero created by Affectos. Origin Mark Baxter was owned a small antique store in San Diego called 'Unwound Time Antiques' when he discovered that several of the items in his shop were imbued with unusual powers, and had said abilites transfered to him. Turning to the help of a technology expert at the local college, Chad Cooke, they developed the Artifact Ability Amplifier (AAA) that tapped into the powers of the artifacts and allowed Mark to fully control them to help him tackle the issues of the city ranging from drug lords to various supervillains. With Chad in charge of the suit's technical specs and Mark in charge of collecting new artifacts to harness, they have made an impecable team While off looking for new artifacts, Mark accidentally awoke Apep, the Egyptian embodiement of chaos who saw Relic as his master, but became furious when his 'master' rebuked him for what he was. Swearing vengence, Apep tends to manipulate victims into doing his bidding of chaos to lure Relic into his traps, in hopes of draining the artifacts of their powers. One of Apep's earliest revenge attempts was him slaying Chad in cold blood. While Relic was able to fend off the demon, he was left with no one to run the AAA. Hearing of Dark Guardian and his advanced technology, he turned to the hero in hopes of finding a self-sustaning way to keep the AAA safe. In doing so, the two created the Artifact Structure Protocol that regualated the artifacts in a safe-like facility in the hidden alcove beneath the antique store. Powers Baxter can only tap into one artifact at a time, but each of the artifacts each have a unqiue ability to them. John Henry's Hammer When tapping into the Hammer, his strength increases to being able to lift 2 tons and has increased duribility, able to withstand the same amount of strength he can dish out. In this form, he is able to summon a red spectral sledgehammer. S.S. Edmund Fitzgerald's Anchor When tapping into the Anchor, Relic can summon and control water at his will as well as being able to withstand water pressure and survive underwater without air. In this form, he can summon a blue spectral anchor on a chain that he can swing in a 360 degree arc. Ta Mo's Chainwhip When tapping into the Chainwhip, Relic recieves enhancements to his agility, reflexes, and hand-to-hand combat, primarily that of the Xing Yi Quan in the Tiger & Swallow style. In this form, he can summon an orange chainwhip in this form. William Tell's Crossbow When tapping into the Crossbow, Relic's aim and percision is highly enhanced and is able to enhance his hearing and sight greatly. In this form, he can summon a green composite crossbow. Lucrezia Borgia's Dagger When tapping into the Dagger, Relic becomes immune poisons and is able to secret various poisons as well. In this form, he can summon a violet dagger. Sweeny Tod's Straight Razor (Temporarily) There was a period that a new artifact, Sweeny Tod's Straight Razor was replaced by his enemy Apep in place of John Henry's Hammer. During this period, Relic's mindset was changed to that of sadistic killer, brutally murdering several drug lords before Chad realized that the artifact itself was corrupt. In this form, Relic wielded a black specteral razor. Shield from the Battle of Thermopylae When tapping into the shield, Relic becomes highly durable, able to resist punches from Black Adder. In this form, he can summon a yellow shield Weaknesses Relic's real power comes from the series of artifacts that he has stored away in an hidden alcove in his antique store. Should they be distupted while Relic is using them, it can cause the suit and powers to go haywire. Coupled with the fact that he can only use one power at a time makes it difficult for him to overcome foes that constantly change their attack patterns. Costumes Hammer.png|John Henry's Hammer Anchor.png|SS Fitzgerald Anchor